Conventional cylindrical foam rolls are often used for tissue mobilization, improving body core strength and balance training. When used for tissue mobilization, the user typically lies or sits on the cylindrical foam roll and moves back and forth to mobilize target soft tissue. The benefits of soft tissue mobilization include, inter alia, decreased muscle soreness, relief from joint stress, decreased neuromuscular hypertonicity, increased joint range motion, extensibility of musculotendinous junctions, increased neuromuscular efficiency, and maintenance of normal functional muscle length. These benefits enhance recovery of injuries and also maximize sports performance and result in improved fitness.
However, the completely cylindrical shape of a conventional foam roll minimizes the effect of tissue mobilization. Moreover, such a design often results in the user falling off the cylindrically shaped foam roll, which is aggravating and cumbersome.
When used for body core strength and balance training, the user typically stands or on the cylindrical foam roll device to enhance balance, coordination and core strength. However, because the user can easily fall off the cylindrical shaped foam roll, the effectiveness of the body core strength and balance training session is often minimized.